Bleak
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: What if Summer wasn't dead? What if she was just lost? Trapped in a world, not her own she has no recollection of hers just flashes to remind her, but when the truth is revealed what will be her reaction? [RWBY Amino Challange]
1. Bleak Dream

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **RWBY** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

This was made for a crossover challenger on the RWBY Amino. **Fairy Tail X RWBY**

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Overwhelming darkness, it's how it always starts, floating in black nothingness. Soon the white petals will flutter in, I feel them coming now, and they surround me like a cloak. A feeling of warmth flows through me, like being bathed in the first rays of sunshine on a summer morning. It only lasts a moment before being replaced by a searing pain blossoming from my abdomen and exploding through my lower back.

Without fail, I always look down to see a white arm covered in black veins impaled in my mid-section. A face appearing from the gloom, glowing red eyes piercing my very soul, words uttered from the pale lips of the woman. I watch her for eternity, but no sound is audible. After nights of this, I have learned to read those death-laden lips small pieces of her venomous speech becoming clearer, '...foolish child...', 'you shouldn't have...that man...', 'How can...save him when you can't save...'

Not complete strings of words, but there's more than enough to get the gist. Tonight, though, I deciphered the last thing she says before I wake up 'neither of the two brothers can save you now.' I am unsure what that is supposed to mean. I'm pulled early from this nightmare by a loud voice calling me...

"YO, PEARL, WAKE UP! PEARL ARE YA IN THERE?!"

I pried my eyes open to see Natsu Dragneel the Salamander otherwise known as a royal pain.

"What do you want? and get your dragon breath out of my face," I pushed him away.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that close, besides it looked like you had a bad dream going on."

"What is it to you if I am!" I paused and softened my voice. "Sorry, I can be a bit grouchy when someone wakes me up unexpectedly."

"That's cool, you're part of this guild, and we look out for each other," he said walking away.

He's right; I had completely forgotten about that. The Wizard Saint Makarov found me many years ago beaten, bloody and with no knowledge of my life before that day. He took me in and healed me, fed me, gave me clothes and showed me magic. However, it makes little sense to me, and I never developed skills like the others. I can do something no one else can though; I can manipulate the long metal rod that was found with me into any weapon I can imagine. My fighting skill is unlike any other non-caster around.

After some time I left, with Makarov's blessing, in hopes of finding where I came from. When I failed and returned to Fairy Tale two months ago, I was welcomed with open arms.

"Hey Pearl, me and Ezra are going for lunch, would you like to come?" A blond named Lucy asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, Pearl. Catch ya later," she said leaving.

Oh, how I hate that name, Pearl…Rosen Pearl. I know deep in my heart that is NOT my correct name. It was given to me because of the red and white dress I was found in. My mind drifts back to the dream. I keep thinking of those words, 'neither of the two brothers can save you now' something about that makes sense, it feels right. 'OW' my head, what is this? What's going...?

Thud!

"PEARL!"

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note - Sorry its such a short read, but I hope you liked it anyway.


	2. Bleak Awakening

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **RWBY** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

This was made for a crossover challenger on the RWBY Amino. **Fairy Tail X RWBY**

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

 **Ba-dum...**

' _Mommy, can we play with uncle...'_

 **Ba-dum...**

 _'Yo, Summer, Oz wants to see...'_

 **Ba-dum...**

' _Ms. Rose, I'm in need of your talents...'_

 **Ba-dum...**

 _'Hey sweetheart, be careful on your...'_

 **Ba-dum...**

 _'Did you think you could succeed in...'_

 **Ba-dum...**

 _'Summer, I'm sorry, so very sorry; this is my entire fault if I hadn't been captured. NO, I'm not letting you die, I promise!_

"Summer, WAKE UP!" a gruff voice bellowed. My eyes shot open and began to focus on what felt like the entire guild staring down at me. Most of the faces were a mix of worry and slight confusion. Master Makarov wore a mask of complete anxiety.

"Thank heavens child; you gave us quite the scare! Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard."

"I...I'm okay I think, but something feels wrong," I told him as I tried to sit up. My head spun as soon as I did and I lay back down.

"Gajeel," the Guild Master called to the Iron Dragon Slayer, "could you take her upstairs?" He asked before adding, "Alright you whippersnappers, back your own business!"

There was a collective grumble from the members as they parted ways. A pair of strong arms lifted me from the hardwood floor. Gajeel took me to the dining hall used by the S-class wizards and placed me on the sofa. He left without a sound. Makarov joined me, choosing a chair directly across the low table.

Before he could say a thing, I looked directly at him and asked "Why did you call me that name? It sounded so right, why?"

He started with a sigh, "I know who you are and it's time that I explained a few things."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED]_**

* * *

Note - The reason these chapters are so short is they where written for a challenge on the RWBY Amino and you had to keep between 250 to 1500 words with spacing and if you had pictures embedded in the chapter (which this one had 6) the fewer words you could use. There are only two more chapters to go for this story and they are much longer.


	3. Bleak Truth

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

This was made for a crossover challenge on the RWBY Amino. **Fairy Tail X RWBY**

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"You are Summer Rose. A silver-eyed warrior from a world called Remnant. I promised to protect you as my very dear friend traded his life to do." Makarov said.

I stared at the Guild Master, in a flash words flowed from my mouth, stumbling in a stutter in their hurry to exit. A ball formed in my stomach at what I knew in my heart was coming.

"I assumed my memory loss was because I hit my head or something mundane like that," Makarov was already shaking his head no as I said it, confirming my fears.

"No," he stated, "it was not anything like that. It was my choice and my promise. I used a sealing spell that suppresses..."

"Why?!" I shouted interrupting him, "What reason would you have to do something like that?" I was inches from his face, screams tearing from my throat, absolute fury in my voice as I choked back tears. So many images of people and places flooded throughout my foggy mind. The overwhelming emotions made me wretch.

He ordered me to sit down with a wave of his hand. I did as I was told and sat, staring at the table as my mind swirled. A cup of coffee appeared in my hands as he began talking once more.

"Before we continue," he said, "Would you like for me to remove the seal completely? It is starting to break apart. It would mean putting this conversation on hold while your mind sorts itself out."

I didn't, NO, couldn't wait and told him as such.

He started slowly, "Very well, but if I'm going to continue without removing it, then I will need to give you background information. It was just over ten years ago. Funny, even with it so long ago I can recall it as if it happened just moments ago. There were two powerful beings, one from our world named Ozrin, or as we called him Rin, and the other from your world named Ozpin."

I recognized both names!

"They were what is known as dimensional counterparts. Beings like this are practically twins in every aspect. Their appearance, personality, mannerisms, even personal history can be similar or even exact. To be honest, we thought they were brothers and continued to call them such even after we discovered they were not."

' _Neither of the two brothers can save you now_.' The women's quote echoed in my ears.

Makarov continued, "Rin was a very powerful wizard, the youngest to be accepted into the Saints and the only one to ever reject it. That was a shock, but he had his way. I know you're going to ask, so I'm just going to tell you. He could create and have complete control over beast's made out of pure shadow. In his studies, he rediscovered how to cross dimensions and in doing so found you're homeworld Remnant. There he met..."

"Ozpin" I whispered.

"Exactly," Makarov said, "The true nature of their relationship is known only to them, but I can say one thing for sure. When one was in trouble, the other did everything to help. That I think is where you come in."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You're eyes." He said.

"What about them?"

"They are silver. Rin told me once that a person from Remnant who bore silver eyes effortlessly destroyed his creatures. I'm hoping that once the spell is deactivated, you will be able to shed more light on that. There is no rush to remember, but for now, it's a mystery."

"That still doesn't explain how I arrived in this world or if I can go back," I said.

"Right, right, I'll start with if you can go back. As of now, that is not a possibility. Only Rin knew how to cross worlds, and he never shared it, either written or verbal..."

I was on my feet in a flash, "Alright, then let's go find him," I declared.

"Don't you want both your questions answered?" he raised an eyebrow in my direction, and I fell back onto the couch in a heap.

"Of course, I'm sorry," I said.

"The exact moments leading to you showing up here are unclear. I can say this with certainty; Rin had been missing for months. He then just reappeared in the midst of a heated battle with you in his arms, both of you bloody and bruised. We were amazed you had survived the trip with your injuries. With the last of his strength, he did something that would have seen him exiled or worse. He cast forbidden magic, transferring his life energy to you, saving you at the price of his own. The whole truth is for you to discover once the seal is gone."

I sat in stunned silence taking it in. I don't know how much time had passed before a gentle hand was placed on my arm.

"I'm ready," I said. Makarov placed his other hand on the back of my neck. Soon a soft glow encompassed my frame, and the warmth lulled me into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note - So I've decided to just post the last two chapters, here's one I'll post the last one tomorrow.


	4. Bleak Realization

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

This was made for a crossover challenge on the RWBY Amino. **Fairy Tail X RWBY**

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

 **...for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is...**

 _~pop~_

" _HEY!_ ," a woman bellowed spinning around, " _Qrow, I was listening to that_."

" _Yeah, Yeah,_ " the raven-haired man said handing her the earbuds, _"Sum, I love you, and I love them, but could you please get the ragamuffins off me_ ," he pleaded shaking his leg trying to dislodge a giggling Ruby.

" _Oh, you bird brain, they just love you and want to spend some time with you,_ WE _never get to see you more_ ," she chastised crossing her arms, " _you better_ _have a good reason for interrupting my baking by the way_."

 _"Duh! I love your chocolate chip cookies; you think I would willingly stop you? No, Oz sent me a message, he needs to see YOU, pronto."_

" _Me? Did he say why?"_

 _"Does he ever? All I know is he has a mission for you."_

" _I'm retired from all that. I have Ruby and Yang to worry about now_ ," she informed him, turning back to the waiting dough.

 _"Well, at least go and see what he want, you know he won't take a no unless it's in person._ " Qrow offered, " _Alright, you monsters, off with ya!_ "

"NEVER," the two youngsters yelled tightening their grip.

" _It's your fault!_ " she shouted after him as he hobbled out of the kitchen.

She knew he was right, something she hated to admit but knew it could be put off, for now, focusing instead on her cookies. She would go tomorrow.

She awoke before the sun the next day for the journey. With a little luck, she might be back in time to tuck the girls in. She hurried and arrived to see Oz quicker than she expected.

" _Ms. Rose, thank you for coming on such short notice_ ,"Oz greeted her with more stiffness in his posture than usual.

 _"Geez Oz, you get a new office, and you go all fancy on me._ "

 _"Sorry Summer, I've needed to use formalities a lot more recently, but that's not why you are a seat_ ," Ozpin said pointing to a chair opposite his, " _I'm in need of your assistance._ "

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she sat, " _don't you mean you need my eyes? You wouldn't have called on me otherwise because you know_ VERY WELL _I'm_ _no longer in this game of yours,_ " she told him.

He smirked. " _Clever as always, you are right though. Someone I know, who I consider family is in grave danger. I would never ask otherwise. He was_ _captured by Salem and her forces some time ago. If I call in a favor from James, you know this will turn this into a massive show. It requires stealth and_ _finesse."_

 _"James...yes I can see your point. I can assume you want me to rescue this family member, right?"_

 _"Yes, Qrow would be joining you in a few days, but I need you to get a head start. I'm sorry about this. I would go myself, but I need to be here right now with Amber. Her role as the Fall Maiden is far too young to deal with things on her own."_

 _"Say no more. So, I just have to sneak in find what's his name?"_

" _Ozrin_ ," he said

" _Ozrin got himself captured?_ " She shook her head in disbelief. " _So, I just need to sneak in and find where Ozrin is being held. Then wait for Qrow to arrive_ _and rescue Ozrin?"_

 _"Essentially_ "

" _Okay then, I'll do it. Only this once Oz, do you understand? You must promise me that if anything happens my daughters will be under your protection."_

He shook his head in agreement and said, " _thank you."_

" _You're welcome._ "

A week passed, and she was still solo. Wondering the dark tunnels of the enemy's territory searching for any clue to Ozrin's location and had finally found it the day before, Qrow had yet to show up, and she was growing impatient. She wanted to return to Ty and her daughters as soon as possible. She decided she couldn't wait any longer and would rescue Ozrin herself. She followed the secret marks she had placed to indicate the location of his holding cell. As she approached the cold, damp bars, it's sole occupant stirred and stared in awe at the sight before him.

" _My good luck must FINALLY be returning,_ " Ozrin muttered, managing to pull himself from the floor, " _Summer, I am so thrilled to see you, I truly am, but no one should have come, especially you, there's a feeling of dysphoria about this place."_

 _"I agree, so let's get you out of here_ ," she whispered picking the lock. As her skillful fingers worked the picks, she asked him, " _why didn't you bust out of here yourself? I've seen you fight; you're quite skilled."_

 _"The witch has a silver-eyed one as well now, and he's been using his power to keep mine suppressed_ ," Ozrin explained.

" _Oh joy_ ," she remarked finally freeing the lock, _"there we okay to walk or do you need a hand?"_

" _I'll be fine,_ " He said.

She nodded and headed down the dank walkway. They were about halfway back to the exit when an unearthly scream broke the silence followed by several strings of profanity. " _That would be her new puppet; we need to move. I had hoped he wouldn't arrive until later,"_ Ozrin said urging Summer to move faster down the corridor.

Footsteps echoed behind them as they ran, the meager moonlight was streaming in the child size entrance she had carved out days prior.

Summer was the first through and ran right into the waiting Salem, " _Hello my dear,_ " she cooed before implanting her arm into Summer's stomach.

"SUMMER!" Ozrin screeched at the sight; his arm pinned behind him as the most disgusting, disheveled man held a knife to his throat.

 _"Foolish child did you think it would be so easy; no one can save you now, not even the two brothers,_ " Salem gloated. She was about to speak again when a shot rang out, and the man holding Ozrin fell with a thud.

"WHAT!?" Salem yelled, pulling her arm free just in time to see a figure clad in gray and red pole vault over a crimson pool. "T _he left eye has come to play._ SO BE IT!" she hissed as she advanced toward the figure.

The two warriors fought ferociously while Ozrin cradled the dying Huntress. Tears slipped from his golden eyes he stumbled, " _'Summer, I'm sorry, so very sorry; this is my entire fault if I hadn't been captured..._ " He trailed off rocking on his heels, "NO," he yelled, " _I'm not letting you die, I promise!_ " He held her close, while he summed up what little magic he had. In a flash of light, they disappeared leaving behind a shocked Qrow and Salem who each stared at the thinning smoke.

* * *

It's been two days, and I still feel sick. I'm still processing this whole other life, my real life, and everything that transpired. I want to go home to Ruby and Yang; they'd be teenagers now, Ty would have raised them alone. My choice broke the heart of everyone I loved. Poor Qrow...I should have waited for him. Did he survive the fight with Salem? Tears just stream down my face as I realize it is all in the past now. My world must have moved on, and they say there is no way for me to return to Remnant. I will flip this world upside down until I find a way.

* * *

 **_[** ~ **F** **IN** ~ **]_**

* * *

Note - Well that's a wrap hope you liked it.


End file.
